Star Wars Combate en Abregado-Fus
by LordR'van
Summary: Han llegado a Abregado-Fus, pero una sorpresa desagradable les espera, un grupo de droides de la Federación. Tanto Seek como el resto de clones deberán demostrar de que pasta están echos.


_**Guerras Clon**_

Día 314, Hora 13:42

Lugar Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

-CZ-6642: Todo se encuentra preparado, señor.

-Hoover: Excelente trabajo soldado.

Aún dentro de la instalación minera decidimos no contar a Hoover lo de la terminal en funcionamiento.

Al salir vimos una pequeña antena de comunicaciones, la habían montado mientras el pequeño grupo de clones y yo estábamos dentro, también habían montado dos Torretas Blásters.

Me acerqué al teniente y le pregunté el porqué de esa antena de comunicaciones.

Según el Maestro Koon no debíamos usar un comunicador.

El teniente antipático y mezquino me respondió que la misión estaba a su cargo y que el haría lo necesario. En ese momento Bruff me agarró del brazo me alejó del teniente y me dijo que debía hablar urgente conmigo.

-Bruff: Señor, hemos detectado tres transportes no identificados en la atmósfera del planeta.

-Seek: ¿Pe-pero cómo? (Dije tartamudeando).

-Seek: ¿Es que acaso alguien nos ha seguido?

-CZ-0921: ¡Señor! (Con la voz entrecortada y nervioso.)

-Bruff: ¿Qué ocurre Boxx?

-Seek: Relájate, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Boxx: He identificado los transportes, son transportes C-9979 de la Federación de Comercio.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, no supe cómo reaccionar.

¿Droides?, ha dicho droides, se suponía que sería una simple misión para colocar un puesto avanzado e investigar la posible presencia de la Federación.

Los tres transportes C-9979 se podían ver a lo lejos cuando pasaron las nubes más altas.

No eran transportes C-9979 normales, según Boxx, sino eran un modelo más pequeño y rápido que el original para desembarcos en zonas más inaccesibles.

Mientras yo con una mezcla de terror y confusión no hice nada, el teniente ordenó a cinco hombres que le siguieran al interior de la instalación y el resto que lo defendieran desde fuera.

Maldito cobarde (pensé solo eso).

Bruff me agarró nuevamente del brazo y me zarandeó de un lado a otro hasta que volví en mí.

Todos los hombres esperaban una orden de mí, ver como actuar y qué hacer.

Ordené inmediatamente que formasen una barricada con unos cajones de suministros que había en la plataforma, también ordene usar las dos torretas blásters, y al resto de hombres que formasen un perímetro de defensa alrededor de la entrada de la instalación y cargasen sus rifles inmediatamente.

-Yo por primera vez usaría mi sable de luz en una auténtica batalla contras el enemigo.-

Mientras un silencio invadió la plataforma de aterrizaje, los transportes C-9979 aterrizaron, y el momento de la verdad llegó.

Las compuertas de las naves se abrieron y vimos al enemigo, un grupo de veinte droides B-1, 5 droides B-2 y por si no fuese suficiente dos Droidekas.

¡En un solo transporte C-9979¡

Mis hombres estaban abrumados y temblando del número de enemigos al que había que enfrentarse, pero no permitiría una derrota.

 _ **Guerras Clon**_

Día 314, Hora 14:02

Lugar Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

Nada más acercarse la primera oleada ordené que disparasen, yo salté sobre una de las cajas y encendí mi sable de luz frenando y devolviendo todo disparo de los droides.

Los droides B-1 eran lentos y tenían una puntería no muy buena, pero los B-2 eran temibles y con sus cañones dobles en el brazo eliminaban cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

El primer hombre de mi grupo calló, por un disparo de un B-2 en el pecho.

Bruff lanzó una de sus detonadores V-1 y alcanzó a más de 10 droides B-1 y a uno de los B-2.

Cuando la primera oleada parecía prácticamente vencida, y con solo una baja por nuestra parte, aparecieron esos malditos Droidekas, uno de ellos no le dio tiempo de activar el escudo antes de que Boxx disparase con su fusil bláster. Pero el otro Droideka pudo activar su escudo convirtiéndose en un enemigo al que ni yo podía hacer frente.

Necesitábamos un plan y urgente para vencer al Droideka y recuperar el aliento antes de que llegue la segunda oleada…

De repente oí un soldado en la otra parte de la barricada, Bruff me dijo que se trataba de Try, un soldado que estuvo luchando codo con codo en la 501st y bajo el mando del General Skywalker, un soldado con gran experiencia.

Bajo el fuego enemigo no podíamos acercarnos ni escucharnos a la distancia que nos separaba, encendí mi comunicador

-Try: Señor, solo deme algo de tiempo…

-Seek: ¡Espera!, que te propones (él cortó la comunicación y se lanzó de frente hacia el Droideka)

Entonces Bruff lanzó un detonador cerca del Droideka, yo sabía que no le haría daño, pero no era la intención.

La intención era ganarse la atención del enemigo y centrar su fuego en nosotros, entonces Try aprovechó y lanzó con suavidad un detonador especial que servía para sobrecargar los escudos y desactivarlos temporalmente. En ese momento el Droideka perdió el escudo y tan pronto como lo hizo salté por la retaguardia del droide y lo corté por la mitad con mi sable de luz.

Durante un breve momento todos lo celebramos, pero ese momento duró poco ya que una nueva oleada se aproximaba.

Eran nuevamente un grupo de veinte droides B-1, cinco droides B-2 y para nuestra suerte ningún Droideka. Try y yo volvimos hacia la barricada para cubrirnos del fuego enemigo.

Uno tras otro el enemigo perdía cada vez más droides y la batalla parecía ganada, pero aún quedaba una última oleada de enemigos.

La última oleada era la peor estaba formada por más enemigos…

Con un total de treinta droides B-1, diez droides B-2 y otros dos Droidekas de nuevo.

Por nuestra parte solo habíamos sufrido dos bajas entre las dos primeras oleadas, los valientes soldados CZ-51412 y CZ-4122, más conocidos entre sus hermanos como Stingg y Veil.

Yo como un Jedi debía proteger a mis hombres y que no hubiese más bajas, así que con la fuerza de mi lado cargué hacia el conjunto de enemigos y empecé a cortarlos uno a uno y haciéndolos chatarra, mientras mis hombres me cubrían.

Cuando quise darme cuenta solo quedaban los dos Droidekas los cuales me habían acorralado y no podría esquivar todos sus disparos, éste es mi fin (pensé). Pero escuche una voz detrás de mí que dijo – ¡Cuidado! – se trataba de Boxx el cual estaba apuntando a mi posición con un lanzacohetes, quedé atónito, pensé que yo también iba a morir con ese disparo pero increíblemente el cohete pasó a mi lado estallando al lado de los Droidekas y destruyéndolos.

Habíamos ganado la batalla, o quizás no había hecho más que empezar…

 _ **Continue…**_

Escrito por Abraham (Lord_Tyrannus)

Si te ha gustado, quieres más o dar nuevas ideas mándame un e-mail: Abraham_dj_molon


End file.
